tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
2 Broke Girls: And the Lost Baggage
"And the Lost Baggage" is the thirteenth episode of season five of the situation comedy series 2 Broke Girls and the 107th episode of the series overall. It was directed by James Burrows with a script written by Michael Patrick King based on a story concept by Charles Brottmiller. It first aired on CBS on Thursday, February 25th, 2016 at 9:30 pm. In this episode, Max and Caroline go to Hollywood to meet with a movie exec about crafting a film based on Caroline's life story. Sophie meanwhile, reconsiders her baby options. Oleg spends 45 minutes in the bathroom ogling photos in a bra catalog. Han is still short. Synopsis Max Black and Caroline Channing travel out to Hollywood in the hopes of making Caroline's "riches to rags" story into a movie. They are set up in a very posh executive hotel suite and are attended by an affable gay Filipino general manager named Lawrence. The visit the hotel lounge and Max hooks up with a studly L.A. lawyer named Randy. They leave hotel to go have sex. The following day, they go to the office of studio executive Perry Tyler, but are left waiting outside his office door. A rude secretary named Quan assures them that Tyler will definitely meet with them, but it is clear that she is lying. When Perry Tyler exits his office, Max acts rude to him, which costs Caroline her chance at a meeting. Max later finds Perry Tyler at the hotel lounge she is staying at, and convinces the Maitre'd, Claude, to let her disguise herself as a waitress so she can get to Tyler's table. Perry Tyler dismisses everything Max says until Randy shows. Randy apparently represents Perry Tyler as well, and convinces him to give Caroline and Max one more shot. Tyler tells Max to come back to his office the following morning. Meanwhile, Sophie Kachinsky gets it into her head that she should continue to try and get pregnant, rather than consider adoption. She flies out to L.A. to find a top-notch fertility doctor and decides to crash with Max and Caroline. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * 2 Broke Girls was created by Michael Patrick King and Whitney Cummings. * "And the Lost Baggage" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. It contains crude humor. * This episode is production code number 3J5063. * This episode had a viewership of 6.555 million people upon its initial broadcast. * This is the second part in the "Going to Hollywood" story-arc. This story continues next episode. * Associate producer Jessica Gordon is credited as Jessica Gordon-Samek in this episode. * This is the ninth episode of 2 Broke Girls written by, or based on a story treatment by Charles Brottmiller. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Max Black: Brooklyn. New York City's trashy little cousin with Hep-C. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2 Broke Girls/Episodes Category:2 Broke Girls/Season 5 episodes Category:2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries